GENESIS: Sonic's Adventures Redux
by Gatlinggundemon9
Summary: Hello, my name is Christopher Prower, and this is the story of how I became the Fastest Thing Alive. A retelling of Sonic Adventure with elements of the comics and TV shows.


**GENESIS: SONIC ADVENTURE**  
><em>Intro<em>

**South America, 67 years ago**

Deep in the Amazon jungle, a temple stood, old with time and harboring many secrets, very few of them pleasant. The silence of the area was broken when several trucks drove into the area. Within them were the world's most advanced scientists and engineers along with a small platoon of soldiers.

"Is all the equipment set up?" a scientist with a cane, spiky blonde hair, and a goatee asked.

"Yes Dr. Weever, you're good to go." A soldier wearing a G.U.N. uniform confirmed.

"Excellent!" an overweight man with no hair, but a large, white mustache proudly said, smiling.

"What do you think is giving off the energy, Professor Kintobor?" Ryan Weever asked.

"I'm not certain…" Gerald Kintobor said. "But hopefully it's something useful. G.U.N.'s getting impatient."

"Don't worry my friend, we'll be alright." Ryan said with a small smile.

"Professor! We found something!" a doctor said, running over.

"What is it?" Ryan asked, following the man. The doctor led the two men to the side of the temple. There stood a large door, made of some unknown metal, embedded in the wall. Near it, some soldiers were trying to pry it open with little to no success.

"Astounding…..!" Ryan said, pulling out a monocle to inspect the door and its markings closer. "Doctor DeOtte, can you translate the hieroglyphs?"

"Yes." Harold DeOtte said. "If I'm not mistaken, it translates to 'Door 1'."

"Doctors!" a soldier called out. "I think we found a control panel." The scientists came over, and indeed, built into the ancient stone, covered by vines and dust, was a small metal control pad with what resembled a screen, a microphone, and a few cracked buttons.

"Think it may still work?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Highly unlikely." Ryan said. "Unless there's a nuclear reactor in there, there's no power source of my knowledge that would last this long."

"Wouldn't hurt to try, would it?" Gerald asked. Leaning over, he spoke loudly and clearly into the control pad. "Open." A few seconds passed, and he developed a disappointed look on his face. "I guess it doesn't work."

"No, it still might!" Harold piped up. "You just didn't say it in the right language." Pushing himself to the control panel and, clearing his throat, he spoke. "He'bik!"

After a moment of silence, the control panel lit up, ancient texts appearing on the screen before the giant metal doorway slide aside, revealing a long corridor.

"Think it's safe to go inside?" Harold asked, clearly scared but also excited.

"Doesn't matter, our superiors want what's inside, so I'll bring it to them." The G.U.N. admiral said, coming over. The group entered the corridor, their feet clanging loudly against the metal surface. Not too far in they encountered the husk of a strange, horned yellow robot.

"This technology….! It's far beyond anything we have!" Ryan proclaimed in shock as he inspected it.

"Doctors! Over here!" the Admiral called out from a room. Quickly going to the Admiral, the doctors were amazed as they stood in what looked like a laboratory from the future. On the workbenches were half built laser cannons, guns, and robots resembling various animals. On another bench was a pair of shovel-like claws, a large skateboard like object, and hover shoes.

But it was the objects at the far end of the room that amazed most of the group. For it was two large tanks, one filled with unmoving water that sparkled brightly. The other contained a small, sleeping creature no bigger than a ten-year old child with red fur, a peach-colored muzzle, dreadlocks, a crescent-moon shaped tattoo on his chest, and short, but thick red spikes on his knuckles.

"Congratulations, Doctor." The Admiral said with a small smile. "You've bought Project ARK much more time."

* * *

><p><strong>No Mobians yet, I know, but be patient, they'll appear soon enough, I promise.<strong>

**Also, Ryan Weever is not my character, he belongs to my DeviantART friend extremespeeds. Please go check out his awesome stories.**


End file.
